Believe 2
by Invader Zeyin
Summary: This can be it's own story or it can be the sequal to Believe. Read and review.:


**Zim's P.O.V**.

We had to go to war. And the person who killed the Almighty Tallest was Tak. She wanted to give orders, not take them, and if killing the leaders was how to do it, than so be it. Even if I wasn't a real invader, I was still an Irken, which means I fight for my Irkens. The reason Dib-monkey was helping me, other than he wants to see the galaxy, because he had a score to settle with Tak. She thought it would be a good idea to put the Dib human in a crazy house. He was locked up in their for a year and a half. I was the one who rescued him, it took me a long time to figure out he was gone. Dib wants revenge, and a year and a half of his life back.

Dib inserted a c-d and it started playing Tik Tok. It felt like forever to get to the Irken training base. Dib-stink was getting nervous so he tried to talk to me.

Dib: So what's the chance of us dying?

Me: It all depends on 'who' we're fighting.

Dib: Alright. Then who will we be fighting?

Me: Since we have almost every Irken on our side then we'll have no worries.

Dib: Is there any other species that are stronger than the Irkens?

Me: We are the superior race. No one is stronger than the Irken's!

After a while we finally arive at the Irken training base. It was mainly filled with Irk's, but occasionally a few other alien races. Even though someone as superior Zim, Dib still needed the training. And since the Irkens are the superior race, I will be the leader against the evil Tak. The reason I was the leader, was because I was the only one who knew the most about Tak. If she wished to fulfill her dreams she must go to the main computer and enter her DNA. Thus making her the tallest. But if she can't even take Earth away from me, then how why did she think that she could take over Irk?  
Females are confusing. Females . . .

There she is again. Gaz. I can't stop thinking about her. She has no idea where the Dib-Human nor I have went. Is she worried? Does she even care? It is best if she forgot about me. But what if she truly did care about me.

* * *

**Gaz's P.O.V**

He will pay! That heart breaking, stealing freak! No one should dare play with my emotions. And those who do, SHALL SUFFER! He left before the dance, breaking my heart, and then taking all the shattered pieces with him! I will hunt him down and tear his heart out! I will rip it to shreds in front of him! Zim Will Pay! Who does he think he is treating me like that? I will hunt him down and make him feel as I do. Zim doesn't have a heart. He only has a Squiddly Spooch.

I went up to my room. If I'm going to get revenge, then I'll do it in style. I went to my closet and got out a jacket. It wasn't a 'normal' jacket. The collar looked like demon horns, and each one covered a cheek. The zipper went down until it was above the breasts, it parted making a diamond and then going down some more. The bottom was unzipped, which showed her legs. It was dark purple on the inside, black on the out. She got out a black tube top, grey gloves that had thin black stripes, black knee high gothic boots, pinkish purple socks with black stripes, and a skull necklace. "I'm ready."

In Dib's room, there was an elevator in his closet. She went down. "This is where Dib has his spaceship? Hmm," Gaz said out loud. She went to the center of the room. That's where his ship was. " He's gonna pay. He's gonna pay. He's gonna pay," it was repeating over and over in her head like a broken record. Broken. He's gonna break. He's gonna break into a million pieces after I'm done with him.

I knew Zim was with Dib. Good thing I installed a tracker device in his head. Gaz got in the ship and flew away

* * *

**6 Months Later**

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V**

I was on the massive. It was my job to kill Tak. I was already in the main computer room. She was coming. There were foot steps outside the door. The door slid open. It was Tak. She walked up to me until we were five feet apart. She started to talk.

Tak: So you're the only thing in my way from reaching my goal?

Me: . . .

Tak: very well. Time to pray Zim. You won't make it out here alive.

I put up my guard. She came at me. No guns. No swords. Just claws and teeth. Before I realized it, her teeth were sinking into my neck. I dug my claws in her back. It made her let go. I lunged at her. I clawed her right kicked me off. Punching me in the face, I grabbed her fist, and twisted it backwards. It wouldn't hold long. I kicked her in the Squiddly spooch. It was like this for ten minutes.

**Ga'z P.O.V**

I finally got there. Dib was in the infirmary. He must have taken a serious beating. I didn't care. I was only here for one thing and one thing only. I grabbed Dib by the shirt.

Me:Where is he?!

Dib: Gaz! How did you get here?

Gaz: Where is Zim?!

Dib: On the massive in the control room. But please, tell me how you got here.

Me: I stole your ship.

I was on my way. I knew where he was He was going to pay! I got to the main computer room and saw him fighting Tak. _Well she beat me to it_. No. Only I get to kill him. I pulled out the Katana that was hiding behind my hair and raised above my head. I swung, slitting her in half. Zim looked frighten and relieved. Did he really look happy to see me? Did he even know why I was here? Did he even realize that he broke my heart? All the more reasons to kill him.

Zim: Gaz! How'd you get here? Why are you here? ( He seemed worried)

Gaz: I thought I would find you here. And there you are. In the flesh and blood. After I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you ever met me. Let alone break my heart.

Zim: Gaz! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I . . . I hope you can forgive me. Believe me. Please.

Me: You could have told me you were leaving like a normal person. And I still hate you. (Gaz raised the sword)

Zim: Wait! Please, i'm sorry. Please understand why I had to leave.

Me: Then explain before you don't have the head to even try.

Zim: Tak killed the tallest. As an Irken, and the only one who know enough about Tak to lead, I led the rebellion against her. I had to leave Earth before she entered her DNA into the main system. And now your here and killed her. Believe it.

Me: Why don't you believe this, I spent six months imagining on how I'd kill you, so don't ruin it.

She almost slashed him to bits. Almost. She was inches away of splitting his skull in half. Zim was holding her face in her hand. He leaned in and gently kissed her. Gaz was shocked. She let her katana slip out of her hands. Her hands slowly traced down to his back to draw him in closer. Zim had one hand rummiging in her hair, and the other sliding down her back. When she was finally calm Zim broke away from the kiss. Their first kiss. All of the hate and pain dissapeared insided of Gaz's heart.

Zim: I love you, Gaz.

Gaz: I love you too.

* * *

**I hoped you liked my story. don't forget to comment.**


End file.
